This invention relates to chairs for back-packing, camping and other outdoors use, and more particularly to a lightweight, compact collapsible chair with back support capable of being easily disassembled and carried.
The invention is considered to be an improvement on a lightweight compact chair previously patented (U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,211) and produced by the applicant. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,211, which is hereby incorporated by reference, the compact chair comprises a triangular sling, a frame supporting the sling and a backrest. The frame comprises three tubular support members joined by a hinged device, so that the front two of the support members can be folded against a back member for packing. The two front support members form a "Vee" approximately 55 degrees spread apart on the ground for support. The back support member angles backwards to support the back of the seated person.
Over the years since the original compact chair per U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,211 was first produced and used by back-packers and campers, it has been observed that the chair has a slight tendency to tip if the seated person leans heavily to a side. This is due to the relatively small angle of 55 degrees by which the front two support members are spread apart on the ground. Tipping occasionally occurs in spite of the side tabs which were added to the base of the frame in order to counter tipping tendencies. In addition, although the frame is lightweight, every ounce of added weight counts in backpacking and if the frame could be lightened, it should be done. It is therefore apparent that stability and weight improvements to the device are warranted by experience.
As an improvement, it was determined to spread apart the two front frame members by an angle of 90 degrees, providing thereby an excellent seated stability. In addition, the original bracket support mechanism was greatly simplified, deleting the folding mechanism and reducing the overall weight significantly.
The improved chair invention thus comprises a triangular sling which is fastened to the ends of three frame support members which are joined to form an inverted wye for placing on the ground. The two front support members are angled 90 degrees apart for optimum seated stability. A removable backrest is placed against a T-section located at the top of the rear frame support member, and held in place by a portion of the sling. Each of the three frame support members may be easily connected or disconnected without need of screws or clamps, and placed closely together for packing and carrying.
Accordingly, it is a prime object of this invention to provide a compact chair with back support which is very stable when a person is seated in the chair, with minimum tendency to tip sideways.
Another object is to provide a comfortable chair that weighs significantly less than the prior invention compact chair and has a minimum number of parts, presenting a light burden for back-packers or similar users.
Yet another object is to provide a chair with back support which is simple in construction and manufacture.